Moon
by Twilit Lady of Majesty
Summary: Agitha, the ten year old, bug princess, runs into the Happy Mask Salesman on the rare chance he's in town. One thing leads to another, and the moon is falling. This story takes place in the Twilight Princess world. RATED T FOR: alcohol references and references to death/ dark themes


She was a small girl. Nothing delighted this _small_ girl more than being in the company of bugs and various insects. In fact, her entire home was dedicated to these things others consider pests.

The ten year old can't remember her family, and probably never will. She's been alone longer than she can remember, and, quite frankly, she wants to keep it that way. Despite her eccentric attitude and odd styling of clothes, which in fact, is quite reflective of her age, this girl enjoys the solitude.

"Twenty rupees, my dear."

"Yes sir," the girl says, digging through her picnic basket. Despite it's outward appearance, the basket suffices as her purse, and she _isn't_ planning on hosting a picnic.

"Agitha," the merchant starts, accepting the money from her," how's your castle coming along?"

"Fine," she replies, sliding the apples off of the table, and into her basket.

"Okay, my dear. Have fun," he says, waving her off. Agitha visits the man every day. They never say more than a few words to each other, but they consider themselves friends. Someone they can put their trust in.

Agitha, in her, _darling_ little butterfly themed dress, waltzes off down through the market, greeting each merchant she passes, even that sweet Goron family.

The ten year old knew how to handle herself better than most other ten year olds, having to be mature, so she could keep her home in _some state_ of clean, and purchase goods properly. Lucky enough, though, for whatever reason, whether her parents left or simply died, their massive fortune remains to her, and her alone. Millions of rupees were in her name, she'd never have to work a day in her life.

Her footsteps quickly blended into the soft afternoon ambience of the grassy area just outside of east Hyrule Town. The soft rustle of trees and occasional chirp of a bird help keep the scene peaceful. It's a lovely sight, better than the hustle and bustle of the town.

Agitha drifts to the bottom of the fountain, and takes her place on the stone beside it.

A soft moan of happiness sounds from the girl just after taking a bite from one of the apples she previously purchased.

"This was definitely worth the twenty rupees..." She mutters to herself through a full mouth, bringing the apple up for another bite.

"What was worth it?"

The apple drops, and Agitha jumps, startled.

"Who's there?" She asks, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Me," there was a light tap on her shoulder, causing her to yelp.

Agitha turns to be met with an insane sight.

This man had a bag _full_ of masks. Not just partially, or almost all the way, it was totally, and completely _full_ of masks. So full, that some even had to be hung off the outer fabric of the bag.

"Who are you?" The ten year old asks again, stumbling backwards. Her foot catches the corner of her basket, and she falls.

"Why, I'm the Happy Mask Salesman! World renown mask trader, lone traveler, I'm what you would call, a man of his own devices," laughter erupts from the man, he begins to shake violently.

"Why are you out here? Were you, _watching_ me?" She asks, scooting backwards.

"No, sweetie I-"

"Don't call me that, you- you- you _creep_!" She says, kicking at the man's shins. He lets her foot collide with his leg, and nothing happens.

"If you would let me _talk_, maybe I could explain myself, dear," the Happy Mask Salesman says, holding the creepily wide smile he's had the entire time.

"You have ten seconds, and then I'm getting the guard," she says, glaring up at the man. He blinks down at her. Agitha stands.

"Ten! Nine! Eigh-"

"I'm here to trade masks, you see. I haven't actually been to this... _part_ of Hyrule before, and I was trying to find a way into town."

"Four! Three! Two!"

"What?! I explained myself! What else is there to say?! I'm a wandering merchant!" He shouts, anger blazing behind his eyes.

"I don't believe you! You were watching me! You were going to hurt me or something!"

"My _dear_..." The Happy Mask Salesman closes his eyes and intertwines his fingers. He chuckles lightly," I am here for masks only. _Nothing. Else_."

"I getting the guard."

"No no, please, sweetie. Don't get the guard. I'll leave you alone, I promise."

"If you were going to leave me," she starts, stomping a foot forward," you would have already _done so_."

And with that, the bug princess storms off, basket in hand, hair frizzled from anger.

* * *

"Yes sir, there's an odd man trying to hurt me. He's out just east of the town, by the fountain. I was simply eating my lunch, and- and- a-" Agitha bursts into tears. The guard before her stares, unsure how to console a crying preteen.

"Well, umm... Look Miss, I'll go look for the man, and have him questioned right away."

"Questioned?! He should be murdered! He tried to _hurt_ me!" The girl bursts out of her teary-eyed facade, absolutely fuming with rage.

"Ma'am," the guard swallows nervously. He was being _intimidated_ by a ten year old," Ma'am," he starts again, in a firmer tone," we can only do so much. For all I, and everyone else, probably knows, you could be lying."

"I want that man _dead_!"

* * *

"Agitha, what an absolute _delight_ to see you!" The plump woman greets," what brings you here on such a fine night, hon'?"

The bug princess twirls a strand of hair between her fingers, and plops down before the bar's owner.

"Chateau Romani, please."

"But sweetie, that's for adults. I can get you some plain milk, if you'd like."

Agitha glares up at the woman, fire gleaming in her eyes," might I have to re_peat_ myself, Miss Telma?"

The bar owner snorts, placing her hands on her hips," you're a child, and I ain't lettin' a child come in here and drink somethin' made _only_ for adults. How 'bout this, I'll get you some hearty, healthy milk. It'll be good, I promise ya' hon'."

The bug, _ahem, queen_, grits her teeth in frustration, and slams a fist down on the countertop.

"I would like," Agitha purses her lips," Chateau Romani, _please_."

"I already told you. You can't have any. I'm sorry sweetie, really, I am."

"Sorry isn't _good_ enough!" The girl screams in rage. Telma snorts again, and takes a step back.

"Is there somethin' wrong?"

The girl glares at the bar owner for a moment, "yes..." Agitha admits, dropping her head into her arms on the counter.

"Why don't you tell me about it? It'll make ya' feel better..." Telma suggests, leaning forward on the bar. Agitha nods without bringing up her head. She stays in that position for a few moments, and then raises her head.

"A man tried to hurt me today, and the guards are doing nothing about it..."

"He tried to hurt you?"

"Yeah, I was just minding my own business out east of town, like usual, and he just comes out of nowhere, and starts talking to me. I knew immediately what his intentions were."

"Did he ever touch you?"

"When I kicked him, yes."

Telma snorts, and then releases a sigh," hon', you need to be nicer. He coulda' been askin' for directions for all you know."

A scowl works it's way onto Agitha's face," get me a glass of milk, pl-" the tiny bell signaling the door opening, rings, starling Agitha," please."

"Right away, sweetie," Telma agrees, shooting the girl a wink and a smile.

The woman sets a glass down before the ten year old, and then turns to the figure just down the bar," and what could I get you, sir?"

"Chateau Romani, please."

Telma nods, and flies through the bar, grabbing various milks and other alcoholic substances. She mixes the drink quickly, adding a dash of this, a tad bit more of that.

"Here ya' are. Drink up, it's good," She nods, putting her hands on her hips. She watches the man examine the glass before taking a small sip.

"So, where ya' from?" She asks, leaning back against the counter behind the bar.

"Not around here."

"Well I could tell that by your..." She clears her throat," different appearance."

"I mainly reside in Termina, a place similar to Hyrule, but not this one," he takes another swig of Chateau Romani.

"Ah," she nods, shooting a confused glance at Agitha, who has been listening this entire time, but hasn't once looked at the man.

"What's your job?" Telma asks, eyeing the man carefully. He takes another sip of his drink.

"I'm a wandering merchant of sorts. Kind of like a mask trader. I've been all around the world, just not _this_ Hyrule yet." Agitha's eyes widen, and she turns her head towards the man. It's him.

"Telma! That's the man who tried to hurt me!" Agitha shouts, jumping to her feet. Her milk is still untouched.

The woman blinks at the ten year old, and then at the traveler, and then back at Agitha.

"Hon', this man's a traveler. I don't think he is, or was tryin' to hurt you."

"He _was_, Telma!"

He looks up from his glass, focusing his eyes on Telma. In a whisper only audible to the woman, he says," I would never hurt the girl. Not for anything. Never." Telma nods, and wrings her hands.

"Call the guards! This man needs to be arrested!"

"I've already been questioned. They let me go."

"Agitha, sweetie, you better calm yourself down. This man ain't hurtin' a soul." The man snickers.

"Well, I can't _stand_ having him around. Kick him out at once," Agitha demands, crossing her arms. The makeup she had caked on her face earlier, has smudged greatly.

"Agitha," Telma starts, marching over to the girl. She leans on the bar, to look the ten year old in the eyes," I'm not kickin' out a paying customer, unless he's bein' a disruption. And he ain't disruptin' nothin'. So it's either you go, or you deal with him bein' here."

Agitha swallows nervously, the flames in her eyes dying down to almost nothing," yes ma'am." Telma was almost like Agitha's mother. Louise, Telma's cat, strides up to the ten year old, and rubs affectionately against her leg.

"Look sweetie, why don't you go and take Louise outside for a bit. She's been stuck inside all day, and you could use the fresh air."

The bug princess sticks her tongue out at the bar owner, and picks the cat up. The scowl on her face doesn't fade, even as she turns and marches out through the door.

* * *

"Okay Louise, do your thing," Agitha says, following the cat with her eyes as it bounds around the alley. Small drops of rain begin to collect in a small puddle in the corner by the door to the bar. The sound of the water dripping is the only noise consistent with the gloomy atmosphere.

The cat continues racing about, not minding that it's perfectly fluffed fur is being ruined by the slight drizzle of rain.

"Where are you, moon?" Agitha asks, looking at the sky. A small sigh escapes her lips," I miss you."

Louise jumps to the ground from atop some old crates, the noise startling Agitha out of her thoughts. The tiny paws of the creature leave no marks as it approaches the bug princess.

It drops back on it's hindquarters, and begins to lick it's left paw. Agitha watches on, slightly amused. It's soaked fur begins creating a small pool of water around the cat, and Agitha snickers.

"Louise, we better go in soon. Looks like the rain's about to get bad." A small _mew_ comes from the cats mouth, in between licks.

"You don't want to go inside? It's starting to rain though, and cats don't like water," Agitha says, looking down at Telma's pet. Another sound of protest comes from the ball of wet fur.

"Well," Agitha sighs, fingering the curls of her right pigtail," I guess we can stay out a bit longer." The bug princess sits beside the cat, and stokes the damp fur. She lets it run through her fingers, not caring that a few... _strands_ are left behind on her hand.

"You're pretty, Louise. I don't think I've told you that before. I like your fur. It's always nice and fluffy." The cat purrs, and halts it's paw licking, to rub affectionately against the girl's arm.

The two sit in silence for awhile, one tending to her fur, the other examining the sky.

"Louise, do you think that man actually tried to hurt me?" Agitha asks, looking at the cat. A soft, yet firm meow comes from the animal.

"I'll take that as a _no_..." She says, scratching the cat's head. It purrs.

"Maybe he didn't try to hurt me... I guess I shouldn't judge people so much at the first glance, huh, Louise?" The bug princess gives a light laugh. Despite her young age, she understands what she's done wrong. The rain begins to pick up, and more drops become visible, from outside the small overhang. Laughter erupts from inside the bar, and Agitha sighs.

"You're sweet, Louise. I like you," Agitha whispers, running her fingers along the cat's back. The animal stretches with the girl's touch, and it stands.

"You gonna run around again?" Agitha asks, halfheartedly smiling. The cat mews, and excitedly bounds out into the rain.

"Agitha?" Telma calls, peering around the door," you okay?" Her cheeks are flushed, and a large grin plays across her face.

"Have you been drinking too, Telma?" Agitha asks, laughing lightly.

"Maybe..." She giggles. After a moment, her eyes obviously find the cat running around in the rain," Louise! Get back in here!"

"Telma, she's just playing," Agitha says, still looking at the tipsy woman.

"But I don't want the cat getting dirty. I worked on her fur all afternoon yesterday," Telma says, bending over and clapping her hands. The cat stops running and looks over at its owner. After a moment's hesitation, it skips back inside the bar.

"You can come back inside, if ya' want," Telma offers.

"Thanks, but I better get home. I'm sure it's already past midnight, and I need my sleep," Agitha says, standing. She smooths out her dress with one hand, while adjusting her hair with the other.

"Okay, well, I'll see ya' later, hon'," she says, giving a short wave before sliding back inside. Agitha nods, and returns the gesture until the door is shut.

"Where are you, moon? I miss you."

* * *

"Miss Agitha! Why are you out this late?" One of the Gorons asks. He appears to be a bit older than the ones usually outside.

"I'm just returning home from Telma's. I haven't talked to her in a bit, so I went to visit," Agitha explains, glancing up at the sky. The rain has lessened, but the clouds, in the darkness, don't appear to have thinned.

"Well, be careful, my dear," he says, patting the bug princess on the head. She nods, and scurries away.

"There you are, moon." She says, looking at the sky. She places a hand on the doorknob to her house," I missed you."

* * *

"Twenty rupees, my dear," the merchant says, sliding the apples towards Agitha.

"Thank you," she replies, switching the fruit for the money. He nods to her, and watches her leave.

"-appy Mask Salesman! I'm a wandering merchant, a world renown mask trader, in fact! And I am here, for just three sole days, to trade you fine folks, my amazing, genuine masks from all around the world, for your equally as amazing prices of art!" A man shouts before a crowd of people. Agitha glares at him, angry that he's getting as much attention as he is.

"He did nothing Agitha. He's just a normal man, doing normal things. He didn't try to hurt me. I'm just imagining things," Agitha mutters to herself as she passes the mass of writhing, hyped-up people. They're holding money into the air, as if attempting to buy something, has hasn't even announced.

"Only two days left until I leave! Come talk to me, if you're interested in trading, selling, or even buying a mask from me!" He shouts, following up the announcement with an explosion of laughter. The entire crowd erupts into cheers, shouts, yells, and angry shoves at other citizens.

The other merchants are laughing at the sight, obviously amused by everyone's excitement about the Happy Mask Salesman.

* * *

"Hello, Telma," Agitha greets as she enters the bar.

"Hey, hon'. Want some milk?" She asks, patting a spot on the bar in front of her.

"Sure," the child agrees, drifting to the bar. She slides onto a stool, and focuses on the woman pouring milk.

"So I talked to that mask guy last night. He seemed like a cool kind of guy," Telma admits, setting the glass before Agitha. She leans on one elbow just to the side of the girl.

"He was shouting in the streets today. It turns out that he actually is a merchant."

"See? I told ya' he didn't mean no harm," Telma replies, with a wink and a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Agitha says, sipping her milk.

"Where's Lon-Lon ranch?" Agitha asks, eyeing the bottle of milk Telma opened just minutes before.

"You know, sweetie, I really don't know. I bet ya' could ask the Happy Mask guy. He'd tell ya' where it is," Telma suggests, snorting. Agitha lets out a light laugh, and takes a sip of milk. The bell on the door rings.

"Back so soon, Mask Man?" Telma asks, turning her head towards the entry way," you were here just an hour ago."

"I wanted another drink before I got to work," he says, dropping down a few seats away from Agitha," it calms the nerves."

Telma nods and begins her well-known routine of dancing and spinning about behind the bar, while preparing his drink.

"Ya' know, we were just talkin' about you," she says, sliding the glass of Chateau Romani in front of the mask man.

"Really?" He asks, downing half the drink in one gulp.

"Yeah, Agitha here wants to know where Lon-Lon Ranch is."

The man turns, and eyes the girl, already drunk from earlier," my girl, Lon-Lon Ranch is quite a ways away from here."

"Then how do they get the milk here, fresh?"

"I never said it was fresh," he winks, and both Telma and the Mask Man erupt into ground-shaking laughter. "But really darling, it's just a brand. The cows here, from somewhere a bit south, in a small village, provide the milk." Agitha nods, and sips her milk.

"Do you want a mask, my dear?" He asks, pulling the massive bag off of his back.

"I- I don't think it'd be nice of me to... um... Take one from you, without paying."

"Nonsense!" He cackles madly," take one, any one. It doesn't matter. This one's free of charge."

Agitha nods, not seeing any reason to continue protesting. She drops to the floor, and pulls the bag towards her.

"What's this one?" She asks, snatching the first mask she sees, and holding it up for the Mask Man.

"That's the stone mask. It's quite dear to me, but if that's the one you want, take it."

"Nah..." She says, tossing it to the side. It makes a heavy thump when it collides with the floor.

"_Dig... deeper..._" A voice says.

"Was that you, Mask Man?" Agitha asks, looking up at him. He doesn't hear, and continues his conversation with Telma. Their voices seem to be missing.

"_Find me..._" It hisses. Agitha swallows nervously, but cooperates, curious about the voice.

"_Closer... Almost..._" It whispers. Masks are strewn about the floor, but no one seems to notice, or care.

"_You've got me_," it says. Agitha retrieves a heart-shaped mask, and blinks at it. It's simple, but complicated at the same time. Spikes embellish the sides of the odd mask, and wide eyes pierce through the bug princess.

"I want this one!" Agitha says, showing the Mask Man what she's chosen.

He nods, and laughs before turning his focus to the girl," Oh no, my dear. That's Majora's Mask. It's... A _feisty_ one..."

"_Convince him..._" It hisses.

"But you said I could have any mask. Have you lied to me? I could call the guard again."

"N-no dear. That mask is just dangerous. I'd rather you choose another one."

"But I _want_ it. I _chose_ this one, and it's _mine_," Agitha clutches the mask close to her chest, and pouts.

"But dear... Please choose another one. I'm being kind just giving you one for free. The least you could do is choose another."

"You should choose another, hon'."

"No!" Agitha shouts, looking down at what she's chosen.

"_Don't let him... take me..._" It's voice is firm, if not slightly angry.

"Agitha, you can't have that," the Mask Man says, prying the mask away from her. Louise meows from somewhere behind the action.

"That's _mine_!" The bug princess screams, pouncing on the man. She kicks his stomach, causing him to double over, and snatches the mask when she gets the chance.

"Agitha, hon'! That's not yours!" Telma shouts.

Agitha bolts out of the bar, not sure where she's running to, but that she's just trying to get away.

"Good job..." It whispers.

"Thank you," Agitha smiles, wanting to do a short curtesy.

* * *

"So, Mask, what should we go do?"

"_You should at least... put me on... first..._" It suggests. Agitha nods, and places the mask on her face. She laughs for a moment, and then everything goes dark.

* * *

"_Ever_ybody _run_! _The_re sh_e_ is!"

"That _bea_st! _Don't_ go near _it_!"

"Don't hurt me... Miss Agitha... I haven't done anything wro-" screams erupt in a contorted sort of agony.

"Please, please I'm begging you-" more screams, and the sound of something hitting the ground.

"The moon! The moon is near!"

"There she is! She brought this! Stay away from the th-" more distorted screams of pain.

* * *

"Miss Agitha!" A voice shouts," Miss Agitha wake up! Please! We need to go!"

The bug princess' eyes flutter open, as if she had just awoken from a deep, peaceful sleep," what's going," she yawns," on?"

"The moon's going to crash into Hyrule in a matter of minutes, Miss Agitha! We need to go!"

"Merchant... You should go. I like the moon," she mutters dreamily.

"I can't leave you here to _die_!" The ground rumbles, and the old man, collapses next to the girl. The walls of the room they're in are falling in on themselves, and the smell of smoke is persistent.

"You need to leave, sir," Agitha says, laughing lightly. Tears streak down her cheeks.

"I can't leave without you, so I," he grunts, and clutches his knee," won't!" The ground shakes furiously again, and books and fine china fall to the floor.

"I can't say this enough, Agitha. We have to leave, or we're going to die!"

"Merchant, we can't escape," her eyes flutter dreamily, and she smiles.

"What are you talking about?! We can go!"

"There it is." She says, pointing to the ceiling. The moon begins to press it's way into the room. Bricks shatter and windows collapse in on themselves.

"Thank you, sir, for being here for me." The child says, laughing lightly. Her laughter grows into a heftier one, and then a cackle.

The moon is almost on top of the two. Agitha's laughter has turned into pure screams of joy.

"Thank you!"

* * *

"I told you not to take that mask, Agitha."

_A/N_

_Yeah, the ending was rushed. Don't judge me, I've literally been lying on my floor for three and a half hours writing and editing this on my phone. I got kinda stuck at the end, and I feel like Agitha shouldn't remember what she did, because it wasnt her, it was the mask. Okay okay, so like, thanks for reading my story guys. This was a fun story to write. I like Agitha, she's pretty chill WHEN she isn't going "I'm a spoiled brat" on someone. Anyways, thanks for reading, and have a great day!_

_-Twilit Lady of Majesty_


End file.
